U.S. Pat. No. 58,833, to R. N. Isaacs illustrates a fishing rod tip which includes no line adjustment means. U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,825, to D. F. Tjernlund pertains to a fishing rod tip devoted to an anti-tangling means. U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,208, to J. E. Bartletti illustrates a rod tip to wipe an antifreeze solution on a fishing line and is related to icefishing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,056,229, to V. B. Haney and 3,736,690, to Sigmund Witkowski pertain to fishing floats and bobbers and are not related to the inherent problems of providing a fishing rod tip to a type of the instant invention.
A variety of mechanical devices utilizing adjustment means to adjust the length of relatively heavy cables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 969,195, to S. Rothstein; 1,010,301, to H. S. Neats; and 2,130,825, to M. D. Bergan. None of these devices are applicable to adjusting the length of a fishing line.
Cane pole fishing is conventionally accomplished by tying a fishing line to the end of the pole. Generally the line is tied a second time further down the pole to prevent loss of the line in the event the pole is bent in the process of catching a fish, and monofilament line, most often used for fishing, is difficult to securely tie to a cane pole.
The length of the line from the pole tip to the hook is often changed for different fishing conditions, such as the height above the water level at which the pole is held, as is often determined by the height of a boat deck or a bank bordering a body of water. This normally necessitates retying the line to the pole tip periodically, or starting with a new line each time.